Arthur and the Strange Substitute Teacher
by Travis 5412
Summary: A Strange Substitute thinks Arthur is a Trouble Maker.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the Strange Substitute Teacher

* * *

A Strange Substitute Teacher who is filling in for Mr. Ratburn who is in the Hospital to have his Appendix removed. But that Substitute thinks Arthur is A Trouble maker of which he is not. She does not like Arthur at all. See what happens to her. Later on in the story. Here it is. It started out as a regular Day. Arthur is fully Dressed and is going to have Breakfast.

Arthur: Good morning Everyone.  
Mrs. Read: Good Morning Honey. How did you sleep?  
Arthur: Very well.  
Mrs. Read: How about Pancakes for Breakfast?  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.

After Breakfast then came Buster and Francine and the 3 are on there way to School. The 3 are talking of corse.

Arthur: Do you think we will have a Pop Quiz again?  
Francine: I think so. Knowing Mr. Ratburn.  
Buster: I hate Pop Quiz's.  
Arthur: Only Brain likes them.  
Francine: That is true.

They don't yet know Mr. Ratburn is in the Hospital. They went into the School to there Lockers and went in Mr. Ratburn's Classroom as they always do. 3 Minutes later a Woman came in. She is a Dog Woman with Blond Hair wearing A Blue Dress Black High Healed shoes and a Pearl Necklace. She looks nice but she wont like Arthur. She will be mean to him.

Woman: I am Ms. Wilson. Mr. Ratburn is in the Hospital to get his Appendix removed. I hope we all get along well for a week. I hope no one here is a Trouble Maker. 

Next Chapter will be longer. That Chapter will have Ms. Wilson thinking Arthur is a Trouble Maker.


	2. Arthur framed

Arthur and the Strange Substitute Teacher

* * *

The Teacher seemed good but is really strange. For some reason or other she does not like Arthur. In this story the Substitute Teacher is the Antagonist. It is Recess time. Arthur and them are on the Playground as always. So it is after Lunch.

Arthur: That Substitute seems nice.  
Francine: I think she is nice.  
Buster: I heard of a Strange Substitute Teacher.  
Francine: I don't think she is the strange 1.

After Recess they went back to class. There is where they would see that is the Strange Substitute Teacher. But only Arthur and Brain know that. The rest don't yet see it. In fact she is Crazy.

Ms. Wilson: Ouch! Who put a thumb tack on my seat? To the Principals office 4 eyes!  
Arthur: I didn't do that.

At the Principals office.

Mr. Haney: I believe you.  
Ms. Wilson: Thank you.  
Mr. Haney: I was talking to Arthur.  
Arthur: Thank you sir.  
Mr. Haney: No problem Arthur. I need to have a word with you.

They talked a while. In fact 5 minutes. She returned to class. The Students are now looking at her funny. Next Chapter she frames Arthur yet again.


	3. Yes we thinks she is Crazy

Arthur and the Strange Substitute Teacher

* * *

After School they are talking. Arthur Buster Francine Muffy Brain Binky Ladonna and the rest of the class are talking abot how Crazy Ms. Wilson is. They all know she is Crazy now. They need to try to prove it to Mr. Haney. With help from Buster and Fern. Who are Decective's.

Ladonna: My Brother Bud can help.  
Bud: I sure can. My Friend John here can help.  
John: I am into Sherlock Holms. My Mom likes reading it to me. She bought me this hat.  
Fern: Looks like a smaller version of mine.  
John: Yep. I just don't wear Cowboy hats. Some calls me the Little Jewish Cowboy. Which i don't like 1 bit.  
Fern: It is also not funny. You can help us.  
John: Lets prove that Woman Crazy. I told people not to call me that. This is 1 Jew who you should not make fun of.  
Sue Ellen: Will you take Marsal Arts?  
John: Oh yeah. I plan to learn that way of fighting.

They have begun. They are talking to Mr. Marco.

Mr. Marco: You bet she is Crazy. I heard what she did to you Arthur.  
Arthur: I want her fired and put in the Mental Hospital.  
Mr. Marco: I don't blame you. I want the same as you do.

Now they are talking to Mrs. Macgrady.

Mrs. Macgrady: You bet she is crazy. I am with you kids. 

Next Chapter The investagation goes on.


End file.
